Birthday's equal more suprises
by xSilence72x
Summary: She really thought her daughter was a non-bender, she hasn't moved a single slit of earth well until Toph's 20th birthday, she recieves a suprising gift from her three year old daughter.


:OKAY_** HI GUYS I want to than Avagantamos for reviewing my mother's day fic I totally forgot it lol soo I decided why not write another fic about them cause there just my fav characters. But this is when Toph finds out LINNY IS AN EARTHYBENDER.**_

**Summary:** _She really thought her daughter was a non-bender, she hasn't moved a single slit of earth well until Toph's 20th birthday, she recieves a suprising gift from her three year old daughter._

_**~xSilence72**_

* * *

"Happy birthday Aunt Toph!" Kya exclaimed. Toph sighed _another _year already this was starting to get annoying but as always she said to her friends...

"Your _another_year closer to death."

The Gaang was obviously shocked that the earth bender had said that but it was true and Toph just smirked away when they said that it made her laugh she was so going to tell their kids that when they're older she would be laughing like there was no tomorrow. Somehow her daughter, Lin heard her say that and the two year old was terrified of her birthday until Toph said she lied.

Then an odd thought began to cross her stubborn mind.

_Is _Lin an earth bender?

Toph understood that usually it take a while for to make something move but when Kya and Tenzin reveled their ablities they were only three! How come her three year old is signing anything yet she felt it to odd to have no bending child but she thought for a moment,

_Lin's father is a non-bender..._

No vibration or real movement came across from her maybe she just didn't want to tell I mean Toph could admit she is a pretty forceful, stubborn, really-scary-teacher-I've-ever-had from Aang. The raven haired earth bender thought it was Aang's fault he probably scared her so she couldn't teach her but who knows maybe he didn't tell her.

Toph got quite a few presents some new stuff; another metoraide braclet, new headbands, couple more outfits. Everyone left finally, now it was quiet just Lin and herself the two went outside. "Mommy I have a present for you." Lin said. Toph lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, what is it Lin?"

"Okay close your eyes it will be cool!" Lin ordered, seeing her mother bend a earth bending seat shutting her eyes.

Everytime Lin forget she was blind and couldn't see anything Toph chuckled softly. Then she felt something move and send vibrations to her, did she just? Opening her eyes she whipped her head looking at the three year old girl.

"Lin, did you just..." The blind mother asked. "Yup I did it mama this is your gift I told you about!" Lin said.

Lin was an earth bender just like her! Now she didn't half to pick a new head of police that was going to be her, Lin! Toph snatched her daughter and pulled her into a hug and started jumping earth started popping up.

"This..is..so..great!" Toph said, between breaths and jumps. "Ma-mm-aa I-I t-h-iii-n-nn-kk- mm-ye- brra-inn i-ss go-in-g t-o c-c-oo-mm-e ooo-www-ttt-uuu-hh." Lin said, her head bouncing and shaking. _**(Translation Mama I think my brain is going to come**_** out.)****  
**  
"Oh sorry Linny I'm just happy now." Then blind mother said. "Oh I am too now I can be the head of police like you!" Lin said. Toph smiled, "I know you will but first we got to start training!" Toph said, placing her daughter onto the solid ground. Lin nodded, "Okay whats first mommy?"

Toph made round rock, "Okay I want you to move this rock stomp your foot and feel the vibrations in it." The metal bender ordered. Lin nodded slamming her foot onto the ground. She moved her arms but the rock didn't. "Lin your kind of like Uncle Twinkletoes." Toph said. Lin lifted a eyebrow befuddled at her mother's statement, "Uh why?" She asked. "Well before your uncle started earth bending teaching he thought he should always be nice and not stubborn,"-Toph began-"So I said..."

"DON'T THINK LIKE AN AIRBENDER! NOW SAME GOES FOR YOU LINNY NO INNOCENT THINKING IS NOT ALLOWED IS IN MY HOUSE PLUS TRAINING!"

* * *

_**OKAY this story had a sucky ending sry its almost 12pm I tired and lazy so yah...**_

_**NOW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**NOW**_

_**CAUSE**_

_**I **_

_**SAID**_

_**SO **_

_**ILY 3**_


End file.
